A conventional image processing apparatus that includes a direct discharging mechanism is known. For example, an image forming apparatus disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/247117A1 includes: a paper discharge tray formed in an upper portion of the apparatus; a conveyance path for guiding a sheet that has passed through an image formation unit toward the paper discharge tray and for changing a conveying direction of the sheet from horizontal to upward; a direct discharging mechanism for discharging horizontally the sheet of paper that has passed through an image formation unit before the sheet reaches the paper discharge tray; a rear cover serving as a part of the direct discharging mechanism and switching, between horizontal or upward depending on an open-or-closed state of the rear cover, the conveying direction of the sheet that has been conveyed in the horizontal direction after passing through the image formation unit; an open-or-close detection mechanism for detecting the open-or-closed state of the rear cover; and an intermediate discharge roller for rotating in a forward direction to convey the sheet toward the paper discharge tray and for rotating in a reverse direction in the case of both-side printing to put the sheet on a conveyance path leading to the image formation unit again.